


Two Sisters

by Dinoskull



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: The thoughts of Drawcia and Paintra after Drawcia escaped the painting.
Relationships: Drawcia & Paintra (Kirby)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Drawcia

_Made in the image of the gods of creation seen in a vision,_

_using their lost tool._

_But painted by mortal hands, cursed with imperfection and flaws._

_The artist did not paint what lies beneath the surface, and horrors rose to fill the gap._

_Left forgotten until I could escape._

_I fit in nowhere. I have no place._

_But that will change now;_

_with the same brush that cursed me with existence._

_I do not need to fit in. Now the world will fit me._


	2. Paintra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paintra wonders where his sister went.

She’s gone.

Sister, where are you?

Almost everything else is gone with her. I have a patch of sky behind me, but it shifts abruptly to blank canvas. Why did she take the paint? Did she need it all to escape?

Why did she leave? Why didn’t she take me with her?

We were painted in the image of sisters who were separated at birth. We were supposed to always be together as they could not.

I’m all alone.

—

I hear voices. Someone has uncovered the painting.

—

I can feel them tearing away most of the painting. Its all empty space they say. I’m the center of the new frame now.

I want to be happy, but I miss her.

—

I hear the bidding of an auction…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure in hindsight if the last line fits canon, but I think it fits the flow. I just assumed the art studio she was found in wasn’t where she originated for some reason.  
> Also, I realize now that the revenge Paintra seeks could easily be towards Drawcia for abandoning her.


End file.
